


you are my angel now come sit atop of me

by embalmers



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: “I’m just saying it wouldn’t kill you to crack a smile every now and then!”Blurted out far too quickly for Lloyd’s liking. And too loudly. It’s just them in the forest and Kratos is silent enough for the both of them.He’d like to see him smile. Smirks might be all he’d get.





	you are my angel now come sit atop of me

“You know… your face will get stuck like that.”

He looked up from where he’d been cleaning his blade. Lloyd ventured over to him. Not once had he seen the other smile during their time together, only a small smirk occasionally. Usually at his expense. Never mind.

Kratos looked up at him but didn’t respond.

“What?”

“You’re the one who came over to me saying my face will get stuck, not me.”

He felt like hitting him on the head. A few sputters and heat on his face then turning away from him. If he didn’t have his face turned, he’d have seen a familiar smirk for that reaction.

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t kill you to crack a smile every now and then!”

Blurted out far too quickly for Lloyd’s liking. And too loudly. It’s just them in the forest and Kratos is silent enough for the both of them.

He’d like to see him smile. Smirks might be all he’d get.

Lloyd looked down again at Kratos who had stopped cleaning the blade. Just looked at it instead.

Thick bangs hid his face from him so he couldn’t sneak a glance even if he wanted to.

Silence.

Always silent between them when Lloyd wasn’t running his mouth.

“I smile."

Not what Lloyd expected.

“Alright.”

Smiling to himself, satisfied, he plopped down onto the ground next to the mercenary. Kratos’ response had given him a challenge at the very least. If he does smile then he’ll see it one day, simple as that.

He snuck a glance now his face was view able.

There was no smile.

 

 

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly grinned up at his... at Kratos. He woke up in a good mood today. The thought was too tempting. He didn’t expect him to react like that.

“I already told you not to stand behind me.” A frown. No smirk.

“You’re no fun Kratos.”

He moved to stand up from where he’d been roughly shoved off the other’s back and was prepared to leave things like that when Kratos helped him up.

_An apology for being so rough maybe? Or was that too hopeful?_

Lloyd smirked at him in return.

“You’d be more fun if you’d give me a lift.”

“That’s what you were trying to do?”

Lloyd used that opportunity to jump on his back again. Arms wrapped tightly round his neck. Face in his neck. A massive grin. There was no shoving off this time.

“Onward!”

He pointed an arm out to where the others were further ahead.

Kratos made it all but 3 steps before Genis spotted them. Lloyd didn’t take well to the teasing. If he’d looked back between his embarrassed yells of “shut up Genis!” and “get back here!” he’d have seen a smile directed at him.

 

 

“You don’t like tomatoes?”

Lloyd wondered what was on the other's mind to compel him to ask something like that. He didn't think Kratos was the kind of guy to care about other's food preferences. He found himself mimicking Kratos whenever he asked him something, not bothering to look up.

“Yeah, not a fan.”

He continued to poke the soggy slices around his plate. If Genis knew he didn’t like them, he never changed his cooking for him.

Maybe if Lloyd had been paying attention, he’d have seen the smile he was so after.

“Me either.”

By the time he’d looked up, it was gone. His eyes were on Lloyd, but he was drawn to the plate instead.

There were tomatoes left over too.

 

 

“Come on hurry up!” Lloyd yelled at him from across the corn field.

_He goes on about hurrying on but when I want us to its a different matter entirely!_

He let out a sigh then looked up as he waited for his… companion to catch up. Purple bled in with orange. Yellow clouds too. Pink here and there. There were a few faint stars visible already.

Lloyd's brief surges of boyhood courage weren’t being met with rejection just yet. He’d rest his head on Kratos’ shoulder when sleep wouldn’t come to him and he wouldn’t be shoved away. He’d nudge him at mealtimes or move too far into his personal space while they took a break and Kratos would let him. Warmth would spread across him as he found himself close to the other’s face and neither would move away. But neither got closer either. Kratos hadn’t rejected him yet. He was here with him right now too now after all, even if he was too slow for Lloyd’s liking.

Getting fed up with the dawdling, he trotted over to him, stopping a little away to observe what he was up to.

Not much apparently. Just slow. Maybe he was tired.

_Like he’d tell me that._

“Come on slow poke,” Lloyd grinned and reached out and took Kratos’ hand. He’d never done that before. Kratos’ eyes were wide in response. Lloyd couldn’t help but burst out laughing, hand gone from his grasp, bent over laughing hard. Unlike when he’d blurt out something far too loud or too raw in their moments of silence, the laughter didn’t feel so grating against the quiet. He wiped a tear from his eye.

“Nothing I’ve done has ever scared you before but hand holding does?!”

Kratos’ eyes weren’t so startled as he calmed his breathing and looked up at the other. This must be what Lloyd looked like to him when he got teased by Genis or Kratos. Lloyd couldn’t help but think the arms crossed defensively were just too cute.

“You merely startled me, that’s all.”

Lloyd’s grin was massive.

He took his hand again and pulled the other with him across the field carefree of what the other was like behind him. When he got to a spot with a lot of grass he dropped down, pulling Kratos along with him. Giggled when he fell on top of him.

His bangs were a mess, eyes not guarded or cold. The halo of purple and pink skies surrounded him too. Lloyd felt soft as he gazed upon him. A bit of tugging and he had rolled on top of him.

The hand still in his and what he could only describe as a startled cat expression Kratos had on his face under him, he squeezed the hand in his own and smiled brightly down at him.

If Lloyd’s eyes hadn’t fallen shut just then, he’d have seen the other’s face change to fond, becoming as soft as Lloyd’s own. Instead he felt a squeeze on his hand in return and that was more than enough.

 

 

“This is...”

“Yeah.”

Things had changed. The scenery was still the same but monuments had grown between the two. Distance had changed them both. Lloyd had kept reaching out to him during their brief run ins but Kratos kept running from him.

Never far enough to not see him again. They always found each other after a while.

They were together now though. Father and son. His... his something. He still hadn’t found the word, even now.

What used to be boyhood courage was hidden away when betrayal started to become a constant in Lloyd’s life but there was still a shred of something there. They were still next to each other. He could have left a while ago. He’d hang onto this for now.

“You were really slow back then I remember getting so pissed off that you wouldn’t keep up that I had to drag you... You were thinking right? What about?”

Kratos didn’t look at him, just at the field. The same purple shadows graced his face and Lloyd couldn't help but wish he was always under this sky if it meant getting to gaze at him like this.

“I must have been tired.”

Lloyd felt like laughing.

Kratos reached out and took his hand this time.

“I won’t leave again.”

They both knew that it wasn't true.

When he looks up at the other, there’s a smile he’d thought he’d never see.

“You...”

Tears are on his face. He's only alerted to them because Kratos is wiping them away for him. He clutches the hand on his face desperately wanting to keep it there forever. He was scared it would be gone, that this was just his imagination.

But when that smile is on him telling him he won’t leave, he believes it.

“You do smile.”

Kratos closed his eyes.

"Only when it comes to you."

**Author's Note:**

> im here to ruin the tos ao3 tag one kralloyd fic at a time. the kralloyd cinematic universe aint gonna write itself  
> dont ask where these two got so much alone time together on the journey... i dont know either  
> could be connected to my previous work if you want it to be. i prefer it stand alone
> 
> fluff is hard. its awkward to write and even more awkward when its between these two especially when im not focusing on actual canon things that have happened but making things up instead  
> uh the reason this exists is cause i have this image in my head of kratos and lloyd in that field in the symphonia opening. i tried drawing it once but i just couldnt capture it the way my brain imagined it
> 
> again i have nobody who checks these for spelling or grammar errors so sorry if there is some  
> thank you for reading


End file.
